When Life Gets A Bit Different
by Metal Roses
Summary: Isabella Swan is a bit different. When the purple van kidnaps her off the street; life has an opportunity to take a turn for the worst. But will she take it? Please note: mild coarse language may appear every now and then. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

When you aren't thinking clearly, I suppose you let your mind begin to wander.

Biology is possibly the worst and best class of all, mainly because of _him_. It is the worst because I yearn to touch his flawless face, yet he is out of my reach. Best, because I can stare at the back of his perfectly tousled hair…

'Are you able to begin the passage, Isabella?' Mr Schmidt has a disconcerting nature. He doesn't tolerate people slacking in his class and therefore has a very annoying habit of interrupting my thoughts when I am just starting to lose myself to them.

'Uh - from which page, Sir?' I could tell the class was stifling a laugh behind the simultaneous coughs which were occurring.

'Well, since we haven't started reading yet, Isabella, I did not think that takes that much intellect to figure that out. Though, I suppose that for someone with your… _hobbies_, it would.' Mr Schmidt looked between _he _and I. I figured he has known my secret obsession for a while now.

As some manic giggles flowed through the room, I began to read. 'Genetic Modification often referred to as GM…' again, my mind began to wander. I was thinking something completely different to what my mouth was saying – a skill I perfected years ago.

I was thinking about the way we met. I had been pushed, and fell over, on the way to my English class. He was my knight in shining… cotton. As soon as he saw me he came in front of me, and stopped. I was taken aback because no one ever takes notice of me, especially when I'm on the ground – in my proper place. He bent over, gathering my fallen papers with an ease and grace that I did not hold. His piercing green eyes locked with mine as he handed the papers over. As soon as I held them firmly he got up and walked away. That was it, no 'there you go' or 'see you around'. He just got up and left. I stood in the corridor for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes. I fantasized about him for the rest of the day.

I guess he was scared away by my appearance. I was definitely not the prettiest girl in the school. I had thick rimmed glasses, braces and my hair was naturally a mess, so I never tried to tame it. The most I ever tried to do was straighten it, and that didn't go so well. I burnt half my hair in an attempt to flatten the curls that framed my face.

I finished the passage that was assigned for me to read and had nothing to do. So I settled for doodling in the back of my book.

When the bell rang I had managed to draw something that resembled one of the Borg on 'Star Trek'. Those things always freaked me out. The way they looked at you like you were potential circuitry.

I arose from my seat, attempting to replicate the same grace that _he_ had. I caught my foot on the side of the table as I tried to take a step. As the momentum threw me forward, Mr Schmidt caught me.

I saw a different person then. Instead of being the man with a disconcerting nature, he seemed like a man that was genuinely frightened for someone's safety. 'Oh, sorry about that Isabella, I did not mean anything by that act. I simply –'

I cut him off, he was starting to ramble. 'It's okay Sir. I know you didn't. You were just trying to stop me from falling and breaking a neck.' I laughed nervously. If he hadn't been there to stop me from falling, I would have caught my neck on the seat that my obsession sits on, ending my life sooner than I had preferred. It was then that I noticed he was still holding me. I coughed and took a step back. 'Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about, sir?'

It looked like he mentally shook himself, and then refocused. 'You need to pay more attention to what I have to say in class. Your infatuation with that boy has caused a downward trend in your grades. You need to understand; I am here as a privilege for you, not the other way around. If your grades fall any more I will need to involve your parents.'

I physically winced at the thought of my parents being involved. They were kind people, just not towards me. If I didn't get in trouble, or in their way, they act as if I don't exist, which is preferable to the other option. 'I'll do my best.'

'I know you will, Isabella. Thank you. You are excused.' It was then he returned to his usual self.

I walked out of the room feeling puzzled. Had I caught a glimpse of the man that was beneath the mask? Or was that man, just another layer to a strange, walking onion.

I pondered this conundrum on my way home. Things weren't that different, just another day in the life of Isabella Swan. As I walked, I noticed that people were staying away from me – I mean, more than usual – it was as if I had some scary facial deformity that was contagious. It was only until I turned around when I saw the purple van following me at the corner behind me. I turned two more corners, checking behind me each time, and that damned van was still behind me.

I plucked the courage to stop and face it. They weren't stupid enough to stop and practically yell 'who, me?', instead they kept driving. At least until the back doors were parallel to me.

_This is THE van, what have you done now, you stupid girl_. My subconscious was practically yelling at me to look at the situation and run, memorizing the number plate as I ran. Yet I couldn't, fear had me frozen in place, staring at the back until the doors flew open and three people dressed in black came towards me.

The crashing sound of the doors broke me out of my deadly trance. I started to run, and I mean _run_. But the other people were faster, longer legs were a great advantage to have at this moment in time.

I barely reached the corner when they grabbed my collar. I threw my weight backwards and fell with the person behind me. I heard the crack when their head collided with the concrete path.

The others were fast too. Pinning me down so I had nowhere to run, let alone breathe. The coppery smell of blood hit me then, and I saw black faster than if anyone gave me a sedative.

I awoke to the house hitting a pothole. Houses don't hit potholes, and that's when I remembered just where I was. This is THE van, the van where people go missing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ta Da!

I'm so sorry about my recent absence from the community, but things have been pretty hectic down here.

Oh, before I forget: I do not own… most of the characters in this story. That is Stephanie Meyer's job.

Well, good bye and don't forget to review!

Thank you, and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke lying down, strapped to a bed. The roof of the purple van wasn't very interesting, I mean come _on_; would it kill them to put a mobile or something in here?

'I believe she has resurfaced.' I couldn't see much in the van. So the disembodied voices kept talking.

'That _bitch_ made me bleed. She needs to know what it's like to bleed.' This voice was scarier. It sounded like this person, a woman I'm guessing, held a grudge against people who had hurt her.

'Victoria, she might not accept the changes, you can have your revenge soon. ' A calmer, almost sane voice spoke then. 'You may even give her the drug yourself, but I haven't decided yet.'

'Laurent just let her have her fun. This girl is obviously not going to survive; I mean, look at her. She isn't like the ones we have tried before.' This voice was hard. Not at all like the voice of this Laurent person.

'That is exactly why I chose her, James. Simply because she wasn't at all like the others we have tried. The others had brains like a rock. They didn't absorb anything, unlike this one.' Laurent touched my face. I tried not to jump, but that didn't stop the shot of adrenaline that I felt pulse through me. 'We know you are awake, you hold great promise for us. Why don't you show some manners and we can enjoy a nice conversation with each other.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'Alas, she speaks!' Laurent had a lot of enthusiasm for what he had just done; kidnapped a girl. 'We are taking you somewhere you can complete, or die.'

Victoria mumbled something incoherent, but I supposed that it wasn't anything nice. She reminded me of Sarah Bennett, a bully to people beneath her.

'Don't be rude my sweet, we shouldn't speak ill of the people that are about to die.' James was a cold man. Not reached by anyone except this Victoria person.

'Are you going to kill me?' My question came out more as a squeak, not quite as confident as I had planned.

'Not intentionally my dear child, we merely want to play.' He was still trying to sound sweet, like he knew me. I really wanted to believe he wasn't going to hurt me, but hello? Big scary van does not scream the cute and cuddly look they were going for.

I decided to choose my words carefully then. 'So, how will we… _play_?'

'You'll find out soon enough.' The words she spoke were cold and bitter. No wonder it sounded like James liked her.

The trip to the trio's base took about 10 minutes, though I didn't know how long I had been unconscious for. I usually had a good sense of time but when you're out cold, you don't really pay attention to your body clock.

They threw the doors open and the sunlight blinded me. My immobile arms were beginning to tingle in reaction to lack of blood flow.

'Here we are my dear. I believe you are comfortable?' It was the voice of Laurent, but I couldn't be sure now the voice had a dark skinned face.

'Well, um, not really. My arms are starting to hurt to tell the truth.'

'Well, we can't have that. James, come and loosen the straps your lovely partner assembled.' As a handsome blonde-ish man approached me, obviously James, a red haired woman stared at me with piercing eyes.

'If they hurt, can't we just take them off? Or is that animal cruelty?' Victoria had venom to her voice that could not be healthy for her state of mind.

Laurent slowly looked towards Victoria, and you could physically feel the air shift. 'Victoria, do not be so cruel. Go and pay the poor man who's driving. Remember to tip him, simply so he doesn't remember anything.'

Victoria took on a knowing gaze as she approached the driver's side door and handed over what looked like $2'000. 'Now, go home and forget everything that has happened here. If you blab, we know where you live.' As soon as she stepped back, the door flew open and a visibly scared young man burst from the van and ran towards the warehouse doors.

James had loosened my straps by this time and I could feel the blood returning to my hands. 'Thank you for that. I am much more comfortable now.'

'Isabella? Am I correct in thinking that is your name?' I nodded fiercely towards Laurent 'Good. I am pleased to know you're driver's license is not a fake. Your father works in the police force yes? We could use someone with a relationship to the inner workings of the force.'

'Oh, please. She will join us over my dead body! Or maybe it will be hers.' Victoria's brown eyes flashed a shade lighter.

'Victoria, she may well die. We have talked this through so many times. If it succeeds we will make a lot of money off her, _with_ her.'

'He does make a convincing argument, my sweet. Laurent, why don't we just get it over and done with? We should not prolong pain.' James' voice had a kind of sympathy towards me, but you should never trust a man who associates himself with those kinds of women.

Laurent thought for a second, and then said 'I agree, James. Why not do it sooner rather than later? But first; how old are you, child?'

'Seventeen' I blurted it out. _God, why was I answering their questions?_ I searched the room frantically for a way to escape. I couldn't find one.

'Victoria, please prepare half the dose, and we will give her increasing doses.' Laurent and James kept their eyes fixed on me while Victoria went to a table beside the van. Victoria looked for a while until she seemed to find what she was looking for. The needle was almost the length of my pinky.

Victoria came towards my right arm with a syringe. I started to try and roll away from her, but my arms prevented me from moving. As the needle breached the barrier of my skin I felt a sharp, yet short, pain.

The real pain started when the milky substance had entered my blood stream and the needle was extracted. The pain started in my right arm and burnt quickly through my body. The pain was making me scream out until Victoria gagged me. I could almost feel my cells being ripped apart.

They left me in that room, only occasionally visiting me to give my four hourly shot. I experienced the same pain each time, yet it slowly dulled towards the end of my 'treatment'.

The only person who was willing to talk to me was Laurent. Even then, we didn't talk much. More he did the talking for the both of us. He explained how high his hopes were for me, but not what I will become.

I have no idea how long I was in that room.

_What have they made me into?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Again: pretty much all of the characters belong to S.M.

So? What did you think? Please don't 'forget' to review!

Thanks Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Life, it is hard to believe one word could be so complicated. After everything, life is still there; whether that life is the bacteria on your shoe, or the humans bustling to work in the street. It is always there.

They gave me those shots for what felt like a week. My muscles burned, sometimes I could swear I felt my DNA changing, shifting. I yelled at them to just kill me, but they didn't. Laurent said I should be thankful for the gift they have given me. Victoria agreed. She held grudges for a very long time.

Once the pain subsided, I thought I had died; the constant pain had caused the skin of my face to be permanently wet, water always leaking from my eyes.

When Laurent checked on me; I could feel the vibrations he was making through the soil.

'What have you done to me?' I barely croaked. It was a wonder he could still hear me.

'We have given you the gift of sense, and no good deed goes unrewarded. Now, does it?' He looked at me curiously. His eyes saying he was gauging my reaction.

It was then I noticed. The world was blurry; I had grown so accustomed to Laurent's face that I hadn't noticed. I said one word 'Glasses'. Laurent understood things, _people_, he would realise what I meant and do what I wanted.

'They are upon your face, dear child.'

I couldn't believe it. Had I been in that much pain they had managed to conduct _eye surgery_ without me knowing? I mustn't have noticed.

Laurent saw the distress on my face, so he reached down and removed the glasses from my face, as the world came back into focus, I sighed. He then proceeded to move to each of my sides and undo the straps. That was when I saw the gun holstered in his belt. 'I believe you will not run, but if you do; you will never see anyone you love again.' I instantly thought of _him_. I definitely wanted to see him again.

Once the straps were undone; I brought my stiff hand up to my – now soft – long brunette hair. I started to move other parts of my body then too, wincing whenever each of the joints creaked back into life. I tried to sit up, but the world started to spin and I slammed back into the mattress, if you could call it that.

'I shall tell the others to let you rest until morning. We do not know what the side-effects of the drug can be; simply because you are the first to survive such a drastic transformation.' Laurent then left the room leaving me to feel the earth beneath – being manipulated by earthworms.

In what felt like the morning, I was surprized to find no-one standing over me waiting to give me my next injection. I sat up slowly then, still feeling the wrath of days laying down, swinging my legs over one side of the bed.

I saw the room in full scope then. The purple van was just above where my head would have been. There were also three separate rooms to the foot of – what I now saw was – the stretcher. That was when I saw the mirror.

I got to my feet tentatively, testing each step I took before I put my weight fully on my leg. At first my knees gave way, throwing me to the floor. I slowly scrambled back to my feet trying once again. I tried to imagine breathing in strength, and to my delight it worked! I imagined that a few times, gathering the strength I needed to take the steps towards the other me.

Once I reached the mirror, I gasped. I looked really cleaned up, I tried to remember them doing anything towards my personal hygiene and came up empty. It was like a 'Peter Parker' transformation. This drug had caused me to become the person everyone wanted to be. My hair had a soft sheen to it, my body had taken on an hour-glass shape – instead of my natural rectangle shape – and the biggest change of all; without my horrible glasses, and I looked hot. Like _hot_, hot.

James walked in then, causing me to turn too quickly for my legs to handle. As I hit the floor I saw he was staring at me, and still stared at me when I was getting up.

'Hmmm, that is quite interesting' James had an uncomfortable glow behind his eyes.

'What? What do you want?' My voice was stronger now, and my bark held a bite.

He walked up to me then, pressing his mouth against my ear. 'You'

I felt the blood drain from my face. It felt like a brick had been smacked into my stomach. I stepped back quite quickly and hit my back with the van. James' face had a horrifying smirk to it. I had never been so thankful for Victoria to emerge in that moment.

'James. What _are_ you doing?' I guess I wasn't the only one who could bark.

James started walking towards Victoria at that moment. 'Oh… I'm just _playing_'

'Well don't. I don't like the way she looks at you; like she owns you.' Victoria looked at me with a disgusted look upon her face.

I bit my tongue. _She cannot seriously think that I am looking at him that way!_

'It is tiresome, isn't it?' James stared at Victoria longingly then, taking hold of her right hand and dragging her into their bedroom.

When they entered their room, my head was spinning. I didn't understand what had happened.

I walked back to my stretcher, and sat.

Laurent emerged from his room a few hours later to find me still on the bed, just staring.

'What is wrong, my child?' His voice was full of concern. Whether it was false, or sincere, I did not know.

'I need to know what I am; I want to return to my school.' I was defeated. I had no reason to fight anymore.

He sank down next to me. 'You are one with the earth. You command – not influence – the elements around us. You can cause torrential rain, blistering winds, fatal landslides and raging fires. You cannot allow any harmful emotions to occur, or you could be caught and tested upon. You will go back to your school as soon as we find out how to control your new gifts.'

'Will I ever be normal again?'

'You may, but more than likely not.' He looked at me then and I could see the concern in his gaze. 'We have been working on this for years. Do not leave us. We cannot risk word getting out about our tests.'

'When can I return to school?' I thought nothing could be more painful than school, looks like I was wrong.

'Within the next three days. There will be heavy testing of your abilities; are you sure you want to return?'

'Yes'

'Very well' He then opened the doors to show me the light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this chapter of the story; they are Stephanie Meyer's.

I know it is hard to tell where the story is headed; but I can't resist cliff hangers.

Just to clarify – she commands the elements; she isn't in alliance with them.

Don't forget to read and review!

Thanks Guys!

XOXO


End file.
